Hunting a Burning Rose
by Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky
Summary: A dragon meant to be a hunter, and a hunter raised as a dragon. Life's strange ways are only a nuissance in destiny's plans/JakeRose/AU
1. A Twist of Fate

**Hunting a Burning Rose**

**-o-**

_**maybe you're harsh on the outside, but perhaps that's just like with the thorns of a rose  
**Jake Long to Rose (translated from German)_

**-o-**

The blonde teenager held her head low in front of the five members of the council, strands of her golden hair covering her face, her eyelids shielding her aquamarine-colored irises from the world as her grandfather walked forward.

"What is your business with us, Chinese Dragon? We do not have all day." Council member Chang was impatient and harsh as ever sending ripples of fright through the young girl's veins. Lao Shi, however, was used to his old acquaintance's antics and wasn't impressed in the least.

"I ask you to artificially grant my granddaughter dragon chi, eldest." As urgent whispers of indignation went through the rows of the council the geriatric dragon hurried to clear his point out. "As... preposterous as my plea might sound – and very well be – it is fact that America needs their dragon, and I am by far too old for that task, and Haley might be developing powers already, but by all means, she is too young. We _need_ her. She should have gained powers by now, any lack of them up until now are more of an obstacle than anything else."

"That doesn't excuse your coming here and asking such a hideous thing of us!" Council member Chang was gaining a new high of anger and outrage as she raised from her seat and yelled at the top of her lungs. Lao Shi didn't even blink as he let her calm down somewhat, the red of the rushing blood never leaving her cheeks and the part of her neck that was visible.

The dragon of Atlantis spoke up with her voice like rippling water. "Fact is, if we grant your request, another dragon will have to lose his chi in the process." Her eyes widened. "Unless you-"

Chang shot her colleague a short look before her own, raven-colored eyes widened and stared at her old friend in horror. "You're not asking us to give her the chi of one of our dead comrades, are you? Has the age finally caught up with you? Pitiful. This is sick, and you know it, Lao Shi!"

The old dragon's expression never wavered. "We keep their chi for this exact cause, or am I wrong? If ever there was the need of more dragons there would be chi we could grant them."

Chang was firing up again. "Lao Shi, you are crazy if you think we'd seriously consi-"

The African Dragon's hand in front of her face stopped her rant, calm as ever. "You are of course right, Lao Shi, but how are we to know it wasn't meant for your granddaughter to not have any powers? Maybe it's fate, life has strange ways to show us what the future is meant to hold."

Her heart began beating in her throat at these words. She wouldn't be able to look in her grandfather's eyes again if they didn't grant her powers. She wanted nothing more than be able to make him proud. She couldn't do anything else but this.

The Chinese Dragon didn't even blink. "Even life makes mistakes."

The shadow of a smile ghosted over the Norwegian Dragon's face as he lowered his head while the African Dragon smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "I expected that answer, Lao Shi."

Chang looked horrified. "You aren't granting his request, are you?"

The white-haired Norwegian Dragon glared slightly at her. "We are, like he said, we store their chi for no other purpose. Each of them volunteered to do so, each of them knew it would be used like this if such a case ever occurred."

"But-!"

"No more protests, council member Chang. It's settled."

And the old woman stared after the blonde, teenage girl and the African Dragon as they walked towards the ancient catacombs underneath the council hall – and sealing the failure of her boss's plans.

**-o-**

**First: **_A Twist of Fate_

**-o-**

The old Shar Pei walked up next to the Chinese Dragon. "Are you sure it's wise to let her have powers?"

Lao Shi sighed as he looked after his granddaughter. "She asked me to try _everything_," he smiled sadly. "How could I deny a request of hers, Fu Dog?"

**-o-**

"**So, the Chinese Dragon convinced the old geezers to grant the girl powers? Unfortunate."**

"But what should we do? Now we'll be faced with _two_ American Dragons."

The monstrous dragon smirked showing his sharp canines. **"Only **_**if**_** the boy discovers his parentage, and only **_**if**_** he sides with them. And who is to know that the girl's destiny won't cloud her better judgment? We still have time, and chances, plenty of them. Patience..."**

**-o-**

Aquamarine-colored eyes jerked about as she tried to take in her surroundings as best as she could with what little light she had. Torches cast orange and red light over the raw stone walls, creating more shadows that only deepened her anxiousness. "W-where are we going... if I may ask, eldest?"

The African Dragon smiled at her over his shoulder, trying his best to reassure her. "We're in the catacombs underneath the council halls. We store our most precious treasures down here." With that they entered the ancient chambers that had been untouched for ages.

The teen's eyes went wide upon gazing at the powerful dome above her. Catching sight of dozens upon dozens of orbs that hovered over solid marble sockets all about the huge dome-like cave her breath caught in her throat. "Are these...?"

"Yes." The dark-skinned man waved her over, the teen pacing towards him with uncertain steps. A golden light illuminated his features, showing every sharp aspect of his southern face. It was disheartening to her. She wished she looked like her mother, or her little sister, but instead she inherited her father's western appearance.

_No wonder I have to go out of the way to get my powers..._

The African Dragon smiled warmly at her. "You should try to be less timid, it's better to have self-confidence. People admire that in others."

The blonde teen smiled shyly. "I guess you're right."

With sure hands the council member got a grip on both sides of the glowing aureate orb. A swirling mist moved inside of it like a storm cloud, ready to let lose lightning and thunder, wrecking havoc in its wake. As he held it in front of her the mist formed the shape of a glowing golden-brown, snake-like dragon, the teen's eyes transfixed on its form.

"May I know your name?"

The blonde jerked at his sudden serious tone.

"Rose."

A small smile made its way back on the African's dark face. "Well then," the golden orb dissipated into a flash of lightning, shooting right into the girl's heart. "It's an honor to make your acquaintance, Rose Long."

**-o-**

The black-haired child was running for all it was worth, panic and adrenaline forcing his legs and muscles to go faster, to hold out, to just _get away_ from the danger and the sure death that would await him if he halted in his movements for even a second.

His lungs burned from the desperate need for oxygen, his lips and throat dry, his body shivering and burning at the same time from all the running and the rain that had drenched his clothes, his hair and his skin down to his bones, down to his very core.

How had they found him in the first place? He only got his powers about 3 months prior to this horror. What had given him away? He was at a loss, and it didn't really matter anymore. He was being _hunted_, and he couldn't hold his transformation well enough to even _consider_ flying through this nightmare of a storm.

His foot caught in a puddle of mud and earth. He slipped and fell face first into the wet and hard forest ground below him, soaking him further. Throughout the heavy patter of the rain he could hear footsteps nearing him.

A foot clad in black came to a halt in front of him, sealing his fate.

**-o-**

It would be his night, he knew that as soon as the Huntsmaster demanded he accompanied them for tonight's hunt.

It would be his time to kill a dragon and finally become a real, full member of the clan.

Yet, for some reason, that made a bile rise in his throat.

Maybe it was the thought of killing a living being, mythical or not?

God, he was being pathetic.

He was raised to kill their kind, he was _destined_ to do so, to act his purpose out until the day he died. There was no place for doubts or sudden soft spots because they breathed oxygen and copulated and what else defined a living being on earth – he really had no nerve to count every single aspect biology defined 'living being' by anyhow.

No doubts.

No regrets.

No going back.

He chose that path, chose to follow his destiny a long time ago.

And he wouldn't chick out on the night everything was to change.

**-o-**

His deep purple and black robes were soaking wet from the cold, icy rain falling from the heavens, the harsh wind stealing the last of his body's warmth from his flesh as he chased the dragon in human shape. It was a pain, the thought that creature was forcing him to kill him while he was still in this form, mocking his purpose entirely.

Though it made it far easier as well.

And when the other fell on the muddy forest ground his last second had arisen.

**-o-**

A hand pale as a ghost grabbed him harshly on his collar heaving him up from the ground and in front of a masked face, blazing black eyes glaring at him. "Transform."

The young dragon blinked, rain still pouring from the black clouds that reviled his enemy's irises. "What?"

"I said," the others voice was strained, and with a jerk he had thrown him across the clearing and into the trunk of a tree. "Transform. I'm not here to kill a dragon in human disguise, but in its true shape. Transform already, or I will make you, creature."

The black-haired boy shivered, his sight blurry with raindrops and tears, voice hoarse as he only barely brought the words over his bloody and cold lips. "D-dragon... up..." A mist of olive green color surged up around him, expanding in volume and finally dissipated to reveal the form of a green dragon.

The hunter laughed sardonically. "That's it? You look like a sea anemone with boat sickness."

The giant reptile glared. "Take that back! Mom said I look frightening!"

With a dark smile the violet-clad recruit came up in front of him, holding his blade up to the creature's neck. "Don't you see the flaw in your statement? The 'compliment' came from your _mother_, point clear?"

He pressed the wet, gleaming blade closer to the dragon's neck. "Tell me your name, I want to know who I cleansed off this world."

"G-gre-gory."

It was the last word that escaped his lips before sanguine liquid stained the flawless, jagged blade, blood dripping from its surface and mending with the mud and rain.

"Well done, apprentice."

**-o-**

The Huntsmaster stood in front of him amidst the assembled members of the clan, black candles enlightening the cold and raw cave dimly.

"Today, you finally killed your first dragon, and proved yourself worthy of serving our ancient clan in its task of cleansing earth off all mythical creatures.

"Do you agree to serve our laws until you take your last breath, and swear to kill every mythical creature daring to cross your way?"

Slowly he raised his head, face emotionless, eyes blank. "Yes."

"Then rise and face your brothers and sisters, Jake."

**-o-**

_Okay, the fact he actually killed a dragon (and it had nothing to do with the fact I hate his cousin's guts) should show that this fic is going to be darker than the actual show – which is fully intended._

_Wanted to do a serious fic for another fandom but Bleach for ages now – let's see how it goes^^_


	2. Sadistic Karma

**Hunting a Burning Rose**

**-o-**

_**the man who fights too long against dragons becomes a dragon himself  
**Friedrich Nietzsche_

**-o-**

Her sneaker-clad feet pumped into the dull, gray floor of the school hallway as she ran towards her classroom, the bell already having rung 5 minutes ago, her lungs burning, gasps and pants coming from her rose-colored lips covered with the lightest of pink lip gloss, her tight jeans having a friction to them that had her legs itch.

Damn it all to hell!

It was just her damn luck the batteries of her alarm clock went dry during the night, and that her school was on the other side of town.

Karma was a fucking bitch!

**-o-**

**Second: **_Sadistic Karma_

**-o-**

He looked up from his school book, eyes widening some of surprise as the black-haired teen turned his head around to the classroom door, his classmates and their teacher following suit as the wooden door was ripped open revealing a panting blonde, hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"Sorry I'm late but the batteries of my clock failed tonight and I oversl-"

"Do you think I care? Detention, 3 days. Now sit down and open page 45."

Jake sweat dropped. Professor Rotwood really was a handful. That guy had some major screws lose, that was for sure. No wonder a majority of students failed his classes. The crap he thought were facts about mythical creatures were as true as a Leprechaun's gold.

Meaning null.

He'd like to see the crazy teacher go to the academy for only a day, his expression would be priceless.

Not that that would ever happen.

But he could fantasize, couldn't he?

With a sigh the blonde girl sat down in the seat in front of him, his black eyes scrutinizing her with furrowed eyebrows. She was well trained, too well for a schoolgirl that didn't participate in any clubs. If she did, he would probably know. And she didn't look like someone ambitious enough to do sports in her freetime.

Her name was Rose, if he remembered correctly. She was strange, he has decided the first week he knew her.

She was pretty enough to be popular, but she kept to herself, sitting and eating alone everyday. He didn't understand her, not one bit.

He once tried to talk to her, but had learned to not bother her the hard way.

**-o-**

"_Isn't she lonely, so all by herself?"_

"_Who cares," the blonde cheerleader frowned as she stared at her toenail intently, the brush of her nail polish tightly in her right hand. "She's a creeper. So, what do you girls think of my nails?"_

_Jake would have loved to slap his forehead at the air-headed blonde. Why was he hanging around the cheerleaders and footballers again? Oh, right, cuz he was supposedly **popular**, not that he was sure how that had happened in the first place._

"_Still, I'll talk to her. Maybe she's just shy."_

"_Do what you can't help, we'll stay here in the normal world," Brad drawled as he stared at the undefined mountain of 'food' on his plate._

As undefined as the existence of your brain_, Jake thought scornfully as he made his way to the lone girl in the far corner of the cafeteria._

_Rose looked up from her Economy textbook, having passed on the gray mountain of cement they called food that day, when a shadow was cast over her, eyes meeting the figure of Jake. "Yes?"_

"_Hey, you're Rose, right? I wondered if you wanted to come over to my friends, you looked a bit lonely."_

_The girl only raised a delicate eyebrow at him. "If you're trying to ridicule me with this, then I have to disappoint you, I'm not buying this." With that she returned to her book, not sparing him a second glance._

_The black-haired teen frowned. "Look, I'm only trying to be nice here, no need to be so rude."_

_With a definite slam of her book on the table she glared her blue eyes at him. "I never asked you to come over here and be nice. Leave me the fuck alone, you boy-toy."_

_He glared and brought his hands down on the table, getting in her face that never wavered from her appalled expression. "What the fuck is your problem! I've seen hitmen with a nicer attitude!"_

_Rose stood up as well, gaining a similar stance to his. "You and your friends are my fucking problem, acting like you own the damned school! I'm sick of your superior better-than-thou attitude!"_

"_At least I'm not acting like a loner just to proof a damn ideal that no one gets because I let no one near me, you stupid bitch!" A resounding slap went through the suddenly quiet cafeteria._

_Behind Rose Professor Rotwood had come up and was already taking a deep breath, when the blonde let out a feral snarl, her books in her arms as she grabbed her backpack, interrupting the teacher. "Detention, I know already."_

_Another attempt to say something was again interrupted. "One and a half week, I **know**!" With that she left Jake and Rotwood standing there, dumbfounded, the red imprint of her hand still sound on the other teen's cheek._

**-o-**

He brought his pale hand up to his cheek in remembrance, the skin still stinging from that incident whenever he remembered it.

A bitch indeed. A moody one at that.

"Miss Long, would you mind coming to the front of the class?"

Jake's attention came back up to the front of the class when Rotwood's voice sounded through the silent room.

"And why should I?"

"I'm taking a test of you, that's why. Oral, right now, in front of everyone. Maybe that will teach you to come on time."

He could hear her cursing several obscenities under her breath as she walked towards the classroom front, glaring at the assembled people.

The geriatric professor raised a little card and showed it to her. Rose raised a blonde eyebrow making Rotwood impatient. "Name it!"

"A nymph?"

"WRONG! This is a damn wood sprite, are you stupid?"

Jake shook his head. Now, don't get him wrong, that picture showed, in fact, a nymph, but they were talking about Rotwood there. That fool believed dragon claws glowed in the dark and were allergic to human behinds, while centaurs were another branch of humanity.

If dragon claws really glowed in the dark his job would be much easier, by far.

And allergic to a human's ass? Where were they? Hidden cam? This was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard in his young yet adventurous life.

And centaurs? A branch of mankind? Another wish? He would kill himself if that was true.

But, he relented, it was probably better if Rotwood taught people that junk, so no one believed in them in the long run, but still. It caused him a headache every time he thought about it.

It went like this for _another 29 pictures,_ each time Rose had it wrong in Rotwood's deranged mindset, and each time he wanted to slap himself in the face for the teacher's stupidity.

Jake didn't know whether to pity the girl or chuckle in mirth.

Rotwood slammed his hands on the table as he stood up and glared Rose's way, what little hair he had left flying about in his rage. "You fail every damn test, do you think this is funny?"

The blonde didn't seem faced. "Very."

She had guts, he'd give her that much.

The teacher growled, baring his teeth and Jake had to suppress a chuckle at that sight. "Mr. Pendragon, you'll give Ms. Long here private lessons, since you are apparently the only person in this room listening to my lessons."

Jake's right eye twitched. _What the fuck? _"Why? I don't see where her lazy ass is any of my concern!"

"Whee, thanks," the blonde teen mumbled under her breath as Rotwood's undivided attention was directed towards the Asian teen. "I can't have a student in my class failing, my job is at stake as it already is, so you will teach her the material or I'll give you so much detention you will see the school more than your bedroom, understood?"

The black-haired teen slumped in his seat, face falling as he resigned to his face. "I'll do it..."

The bell rung for the end of class and everyone gathered their things and hurried out of the classroom, save for Rose who took her sweet time packing her things. She was in no hurry to get home anyways.

"Oi, hurry up, I want this teaching to be over with as quickly as possible."

Her head snapped up towards the source of sound, only to find her sky-blue eyes locked with Jake's onyx-colored. "Excuse me?"

"Okay, but only this once. Now come on."

With a huff Rose threw her backpack on her chair, turning to him with a glare. "Okay, listen here, I won't, and I mean _won't_, learn anything that stupid retard of a wannabe-teacher is stuffing in our pubertal brains, and I sure as hell won't learn it from _you_, pretty boy."

Jake's bored and impatient expression didn't waver as he stared at her. "Look, I don't care what you want, but I sure as hell won't take detention because you are too stubborn to study. Now hurry, I want this over with."

**-o-**

They sat in silence in the library, Jake watching Rose as she tried to get the junk Rotwood so eloquently labeled 'truth' and 'fact' in her head, all the while trying to ignore his probing stare.

With a frustrated snarl Rose leaned back in her chair, glaring daggers at the textbook.

Now, really, it could nothing for her misery, cut it some slack.

"What is it?"

The blonde growled lowly under her breath. "The fact I have to learn this stupid junk. How an you keep this in mind? I mean, vampires, only mutated bats? What the fuck?"

Jake sighed, looking out of the window. "Who are you telling. I mean, that stuff about lavender-scented dragon scales? Are you kidding me?"

The blue-eyed girl stared at him with wide eyes. "Then how the fuck are you memorizing this if you criticize this yourself?"

The Asian shrugged. "I just deem it necessary. I mean, I know he is retarded, but, hey, it's just another subject. I don't believe the crap we are told in Ethics either, but I manage. It's a question of will."

"Still... I can't will myself to even say that butt-allergy crap out loud."

Jake burst out into laughter. "That one is fucking hilarious! Or dragon claws glowing in the dark like these stars you stuck to the ceiling! That's a good one!"

"Or centaurs being a branch of humanity? Seriously, what the heck?"

They continued on like that, until the librarian told them to go home since it was nearing 8 pm.

In front of the tall building they smiled at each other. "Hey, at least this was fun, right?"

The blue-eyed girl nodded. "Yeah, can imagine worse."

Jake half-turned towards his way home, looking at her from over his shoulder. "My offer from 3 weeks ago is still open, Rose."

The girl smiled cynically, putting the teenage boy off. "I doubt I'd fit into your circle of friends, Jake, thanks though."

He frowned. "And how do you think _I_ fit in with cheerleaders and footballers? Come on."

The blonde shrugged. "You are popular, and just fit in naturally. I'm a loner, and always will be. Don't try to change another person. I'm perfectly fine."

Jake frowned, but let the topic be. "See you."

She smiled sadly. "Maybe."

**-o-**

"I'm home..." Rose took her shoes off as she stepped inside her house, looking up when her mother came up with a worried expression. "What's up?"

"Where were you?"

Her blue eyes widened as her heart sunk. _Shit, I completely forgot to call her... _"Sorry, Rotwood clapped private lessons on me so I had to stay with a classmate until now. Sorry, I forgot to call you in the whole mess."

Susan Long sighed. "It's alright, just don't do that again. Come on, I saved you some dinner, Rose."

When they arrived in the kitchen and the blonde girl started digging into her food her mother sat down opposite of her, smiling. "So, your grandpa called, he said tomorrow you could start training."

Her ice-colored eyes brightened. "Really? I can't wait!"

"Thought so..." Susan looked at her hands on the table. "You know, Rose..."

"Hm...?" The teen looked up at her mother curiously.

"The job of a dragon is really dangerous. I want you to be careful, okay? Don't overexert yourself, honey."

Rose's eyes softened as she smiled lightly. "Don't worry, mom, I'll watch out."

The Asian woman ruffled her daughter's hair affectionately. "Good, now eat up and do your homework. I'm sure you and your friend tired yourself out with the coaching."

The blonde girl frowned. "We aren't friends."

"If you say so..."

**-o-**

Jake didn't bother switching the light on. He didn't want to be seen, he wanted the exact opposite. The boy didn't need the light anyhow.

With skilled feet he turned right and made his way towards the stairs that leads to the upper floor of the two-story apartment his 'uncle' owned and hosted his room.

_Only two more steps and I'm at the stairs..._

The lights flashed on when his left foot made contact with the stone steps, the teen paused and ducked his head as he turned around to be faced with the Huntsmaster. "Um... good evening?"

"Where were you?"

The Asian teen sweat dropped. "My... mythology teacher forced me to give a classmate coaching, and we didn't finish it until now, I'm sorry I didn't call you, but my cell went out of battery..."

"That's no excuse."

His shoulders slumped. "I know, I apologize, Huntsmaster."

"Don't do it again," with that the older man turned around and left the discouraged teen behind.

**-o-**

With a low growl Jake let himself fall onto his mattress, eyes closed and head buried in his pillow.

He was so fed up with that curfew and rules.

He _loved_ his job, he _literally __**lived**_ for it, but he just wished he could be a normal teenager every once in a while, was that too much to ask?

Jake sighed as he rolled over on his back. He really envied Rose, or every other student at his High School, for that matter.

"To be normal for a day..." he whispered, before rolling back over and falling asleep, sighing before consciousness completely slipped his grasp.

**-o-**

_Since Rose's last name was never revealed in the series, and Jake and her switched roles, I had to come up with a name for him, please be nice^^ I know Pendragon is a strange name, but, hey, it's the last name of King Arthur! XD_

_I hope you liked this, please review^^ I mean it, review! DX_


	3. Blazing Intermezzo

**Hunting a Burning Rose**

**-o-**

_**meddle not in the affairs of the dragon; for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup  
**unknown_

**-o-**

Jake awoke early the next morning, and while getting ready he couldn't help thinking about the previous day.

Rose hadn't been that bad of a company, and actually shared his sense of humor _and_ sense in music, which was rare in a school full with moronic idiots. She chose her exile for herself, and he really shouldn't meddle with her affairs, but it still didn't fit well with him.

So, for the first time since middle school, he dialed the numbers of his used-to-be best friends as he made his way towards the bus stop.

**-o-**

**Third: **_Blazing Intermezzo_

**-o-**

"You don't mind us sitting here, do you?"

Blue eyes snapped up at the male voice opposite her, mouth slightly agape when she saw Jake and two other teens sitting down at her table. "What the-"

"You know what, don't answer, we'll do it either way."

As the black-haired teen began digging into his food an indignated huff left Rose's pink lips. "You just set a whole new level of 'rude as a brick wall', Pendragon."

He smiled wryly. "Thanks. Doing my best."

With a tired sigh the blonde turned towards his two companions. "And you guys are...?"

The girl smirked, stabbing a piece of cucumber with her fork. "Name's Trixie, and the guy over there looking like he hit his head a few times too often is Spud. Jake called us this morning to pull this off. Fancy, he hasn't spoken a word to us since middle school." Her dark glare towards the Asian spoke lengths.

"You're just like the other popular retards," Rose stated blankly before returning to her meal, not missing Jake's dirty glare.

"That really wasn't nice, dude, ignoring us like that," Spud's monotonous voice clawed at the blonde's ears like sharp nails.

Jake frowned. "Hey, it's not like I started ignoring you, you guys just became rude as shit."

"As if," Rose coughed fakily, causing Trixie to grin smugly.

"I don't have to put up with this!" The Asian glared, cheeks tinted pink. "Here I try being nice and that's my reward, thanks karma."

"I never asked you to call your old friends on a whim and bother me with your presence, dimwit." Jake surprised the blonde when he raised from his seat and walked around the table to halt right next to her, glare firmly in place and hands crossed in front of his chest.

"Okay, again since you're so slow. The three of us will hang out with you from now on whether you start screaming and clawing at the walls or not. I'm not about to let someone like you wither away like that just because you think it's a duty of yours. All your opinions on the matter will be rejected with vengeance, _dimwit._"

_Dead_ silence and gaping ensued from the blonde girl, giving Jake a satisfied feeling. "Well?"

Rose nodded, closing her lips slowly and stiffly returning to her lunch. "Thought so," he smirked

**-o-**

The bell above the front door rung as the piece of wood was pushed open, alerting the Shar Pai and the old dragon to a visitor's presence in the shop front. Stepping out of the back his face lit up upon seeing his granddaughter, the blonde teenager smiling brightly back in return. "Hey, grandpa..."

Lao Shi waved her over, beckoning her to the back. "Let's go to the roof, Rose, we'll need space." As they climbed the stairs they passed the gray Shar Pai, who smiled warmly at the slightly nervous girl. "Good luck, girl."

Her smile brightened some more.

**-o-**

A silvery, ragged blade came down in a sharp, definite slash, a dirty violet staff only barely coming up in time to avoid the blade from ripping open fabric, skin, muscles and flesh. The next the poor apprentice knew he was thrown back against the hard, iron wall of the training room by his master's thick boot. "Too slow."

_As if I don't know..._

In the blink of an eye the Huntsmaster was at his throat again, the Asian teen barely dodging in time.

**-o-**

"To call forth your dragon form, Rose, you have to _feel_ its presence inside you. Do you understand what I mean?"

She didn't really, but, guessing it couldn't be that huge of a deal, she nodded anyways, closing her eyes and... waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

So much for that.

Her grandfather sighed. "This will be a long day..."

**-o-**

"Can we drop it for today? I have homework to do..." Soon after the words left his lips a cry of pain followed as his instructor grabbed his right wrist tightly, cutting of the blood circulation and ripping of Jake's glove, revealing a blood red dragon marking burned into his palm and disappearing in his sleeve, continuing further down. "Let. Go," the teen pressed out through gritted teeth, black eyes narrowed at his adoptive uncle.

"No," the taller man growled dangerously, a shiver of fear grasping control of the boy's body. "Do you see that mark?" When Jake didn't reply he jerked the appendage roughly, another pained cry tearing from the teenager's lips. "Do you see it?"

"Yes," Defeated, Jake whispered the sole word like it was to be his last.

"You are destined to cleanse this world off these pests, mythical creatures, and you're going to train for it until you bleed to death, understood?"

"... Yes, sir."

"Good," With that he pushed him back by the arm, slashing at him once more.

**-o-**

Rose sat with crossed legs on the rooftop of her grandfather's shop, hands lying lightly on her knees as her blue eyes were covered by her eyelids, breathing calm and slow.

Talking about different training methods.

Pale eyebrows were scrunched together in a light frown. _So, I'm supposed to __**feel**__ the dragon inside me? How the heck..._

She remembered briefly the happenings on the Island of Draco, and her frown deepened as she shifted slightly in her seating.

**-o-**

_The African Dragon slowly brought the aureate orb to her forehead, her skin prickling with electricity upon contact with its icy surface. The orb dispersed into a shock of golden and black mist, encircling the frozen-stiff teen, thunder sounding through the tall dome and lightning cracking about._

_There was nothing but black and gold around her, occasional beams of lightning letting Rose jerk back from them. Suddenly blazing hot pain shot through her back as another lightning struck her from behind._

_The last she remembered was a flaming heat inside her chest as consciousness slipped her._

**-o-**

Her brows lifted as the heat returned in the center of her chest. _Maybe..._

Soon enough the golden and black mist returned and whirled around her, surging towards the red-tinted sky of New York.

**-o-**

When she had taken up the job as American Dragon she had bargained for more than she could swallow.

No one had said she'd have to awake at ungodly hours to mediate between pixies.

Fuck it.

"So... what's going on?"

"They are fighting over a magical apple," Fu deadpanned, flipping the page in his magazine.

Rose turned to her grandfather with an expression that clearly asked whether he was kidding. "You're not serious, are you?"

"I'm dead serious, Rose."

Fuck it again.

**-o-**

"A golden what?"

"A golden apple, it bears great, magical power. We can't have the dragons get to it first."

"But seriously, what could a golden apple actually do?"

"It depends on those who eat it. And now come."

"But-!"

His uncle had already hauled him onto the flying – what was it? A skateboard? And took off with him.

There went his homework.

**-o-**

_Yup! Trixie and Spud returned! Hurrhurr..._

_And don't bother asking for explanations, they will be included in this fiction, just enjoy the suspense for god's sake! X3_

_Next Chapter Jake meets the American Dragon, whoopy x3_


	4. Pleased to meet you not

**Hunting a Burning Rose**

**-o-**

_**heroes take journeys, confront dragons, and discover the treasure of their true selves  
**Carol Lynn Pearson_

**-o-**

"Um... why don't you just share it?"

"WHAT!" The outraged, unison screams of the pixies were all the answer she needed to know she had somehow stepped on their feet.

This was going to be a long night.

**-o-**

**Fourth: **_Pleased to meet you... not_

**-o-**

"So... what would happen if the pixies got that apple?"

The Huntsmaster, albeit sounding pleased about the curiosity of his apprentice, seemed to be annoyed by the conversation all the same. "Their powers would probably increase by tenfold, which isn't much, I'll remind you."

"And the dragons?"

"Depends on the individual. The magical apple could cause any kind of effect on them, from slight increase of physical power or fire strength up to psychic abilities. It all depends on the dragon."

Jake knew he was threading on dangerous territory already, but in the end his curiosity got the better of him still. "And... if one of us were to eat it?"

"That would be irrelevant. Any magical support would lead to execution, apprentice."

Well, so much for that, really.

**-o-**

"Okay... well then we'll just-"

Rose was interrupted by a green blast of lightning striking the ground only mere inches left to her, throwing her back. She only caught herself by transforming, or else her back would've met with the nearest chunk of stone. "What the hell!"

Her head snapped back as a silver, dagger-like blade attempted to cut her throat clean open, a masked, lilac-clad figure jumping at her.

**-o-**

This part of the Central Park was dark when they arrived, the only light coming from the small, two inch pixies and the golden apple in the American Dragon's hand. Jake could distinctly make out light-colored hair – not exactly a rare sight in New York, mind you – and the silhouette of a teenaged girl around his age, give or take a few years. In the background he could barely make out the shapes of two others, outside of the illuminating shine of the magical apple.

_They aren't important_, he thought, for his goal was to skin the American Dragon alive – and her alone... and get his hands on that stupid apple, he mentally added as his master glared at him, seemingly having read his overexcited thoughts.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," were his last words before the young hunter pulled down his mask, hands gripping his weapon so tight his knuckles turned white, and he jumped, the silver blade sending a blast of green energy towards the unsuspecting creatures.

Blazing gold mist blinded him for the quarter of a second, long enough to keep him from looking at the dragon's face, but not long enough to stop his slash at her now scaled throat.

Her glowing blue eyes were wide in shock, though her body was tense, ready to cut him clean open with her sharp claws that seemed to be of pure gold. Her long snout opened, and his muscles already readied themselves to jump out of the way of a fire fountain, when a female voice, slightly off from the long teeth, came from her throat.

And it would take him a month to get over his shock.

"What the _fuck_ is your problem?"

Really, who was that? A newby? Jake frowned, not that it was visible under his mask, and his stance relaxed somewhat. "Are you serious?"

"Serious about what? The question why you are attacking me out of the blue? Why, _yes_, I am!"

The hunter's face fell, and with a sigh he shook his head. "I hate newbies," he muttered under his breath. He looked back up at her, his eyes hardening again, grip on the blade tightening further. "You can ask your friends in hell, dragon."

With that he jumped at her again. Rose, caught off guard, only just managed to fly upwards, though a little too late. His jagged blade cut her thigh, crimson blood splashing about as she cried in pain. Still in the air, Rose was holding her bleeding leg, teeth gritted together, suppressing another cry of pain. Her blue eyes traveled earthwards, towards the lilac-clad hunter, who had taken off his mask far enough to expose his lips, and ran his tongue along the blade, tasting her blood on the cold metal, his black eyes staring into hers, a shiver running down her spine upon the hideous display.

He grinned, feeling the exhilarating thrill of the _hunt_ again, the irony liquid running down his throat, his heart thumping in his ears as adrenaline ran through his veins like poison.

This was gonna be fun.

**-o-**

Lao Shi stared at the Huntsmaster with eyes that held neither fear nor anxiousness – be it for his own wellbeing or his granddaughter's – but were nothing short of, in lack for a better word, bored.

Not bored because of the hunters, no, they were a nuisance but not enough to bore the geriatric dragon.

Bored because of Fu Dog's babbling.

Was he never going to shut up?

"-and just you wait! The old man here is going to beat you up like you've never been beaten up before, you big o-" Lao Shi sighed.

This night was going to be longer than expected.

**-o-**

All the air left Jake's lungs when a long, golden tail hit him square in the chest, throwing him halfway across the large clearing where his back had the doubtful pleasure of meeting a tree. He wheezed, coughing for air. _Fuck, that __**hurt**__!_

The corners of his vision blurred and before he was able to catch his bearings did a scaled claw grab the front of his garb, and skyblue eyes bore into his deep black ones. "What the fuck is your goddamn problem, you freak?"

At the last bit the young hunter narrowed his eyes and hissed deathly. "I'm not the one who turned into a giant lizard, you monster," he spat. And the hatred and abhorrence were oozing from his voice, startling the golden dragon holding him by the shirt.

"You think I'm a monster? Why? You don't even know me!" The lilac-clad killer laughed humorlessly. "I know more than enough, monster."

Rose was stunned by all the repulsion in his voice and without her notice did her scaled grip on the thin fabric slack. To Jake, however, the opening wasn't lost. In one swift move did he kick her in the gut, pushing her away and freeing himself. He landed on his feet, quickly grabbing for his weapon and slashing at the startled girl-turned-dragon, cutting open her left arm. As the silver blade described an arch in the cool night air, drops of crimson blood descended to the moist grass below, glowing in the pale moonlight.

The sight of fresh blood igniting his killing intent he leaped anew, this time cutting through the flesh of her right ribcage, whirling with the momentum of his weapon and delivering a bone-crushing kick to her left shoulder.

Close combat had always been his forte.

The golden dragon lay bleeding on her back, fangs gritted in pain as the young killer closed in on her, determined to finish her off, if it hadn't been for the ring of blazing hot fire engulfing him. With a short glance towards his master, he knew he was in the same predicament.

The Chinese dragon landed in front of the American one with blazing fury in his black eyes, and Jake dwelled for just a moment, not even a heartbeat long, on the thought how alike they seemed to his own, shaking it off when the blue dragon grabbed the Shar Pei under one arm, the golden dragon under the other, and flew off towards the skyline of New York City, the fire still burning around the two hunters, only quenched when the sun was dawning at the horizon.

So much for finishing his homework.

The younger man started walking towards the discarded hoverboard, his dark gaze fixing on the low glimmer of the apple that had been the object of the argument the creatures had before, and knowing his uncle was still raging a little ways off, quickly grabbed it up and hid it inside his robes, not fully grasping his reason for hiding it in the first place, and waited for the Huntsmaster to calm down and give the go to return home.

If only he had know what a life-altering decision he had made by taking the apple with him, he would have thrown it as far away as humanly possible.

**-o-**

The blonde teenager hissed in agony as her grandfather viewed the long gashes on her body with a worried crease between his eyebrows, while Fu Dog searched his untidy stock of magical _something_ for a leftover of pixie dust.

Fighting tears Rose looked up at her mentor, scowling. "_Zufu_... who where those people?"

For a moment only was Lao Shi stunned to hear the language of his youth, if only in her address to him, but soon regained his composure as he walked over to his close companion, pushing him aside and grabbing for a small glass filled with golden powder, returning to her side. "They call themselves the Huntsclan. They believe they were chosen from birth to hunt and exterminate mythical creatures, especially us dragons, as we are their protectors."

The young girl frowned deeper, tilting her head. "Chosen from birth? How?"

The gray Shar Pei now spoke up, tone unusually grave and sincere. "No one knows how they choose their members, but it must be something very evident, as they sometimes even kidnap babies from hospitals, as far as we know."

The blonde dragon gasped, eyes wide, at his implications. "You mean-"

"Yes. They are everywhere. They are normal humans, with jobs and families. We have no means to distinguish them from the general mass, but," at that her grandfather grinned. "Neither can they tell the difference between a dragon in human shape and a normal human. That, Rose, is the only security we have."

"But..." she whispered, her gaze downcast as she remembered the blazing contempt in the eyes of the hunter who could not have been much older than herself. "Why? Why do they hate us so much that they are willing to kill us?"

Lao Shi did not answer immediately, contemplating his reply carefully. Finally, he said. "Rose, no one kills a spider because they hate it."

When she stared at him in confusion he shook his head sadly, taking her hand in his and squeezing it softly.

"No, one kills a spider because they fear it."

**-o-**

"You fought well tonight, Jake."

The teen in question didn't know whether he was more surprised by his uncle's calm voice or his use of his given name, and instead settled for both. His black eyes locked with the dark ones of the Huntsmaster, who'd removed his helmet, his bald head covered in the scarlet dragon birthmark, the sign of a hunter from birth. "Thank you. It is a shame they escaped, though. I can't be happy over an incomplete victory."

The older man nodded slowly, a grim smile grazing his rugged features. "I like your self-criticism, Jake, it is a healthy trait for our people. Don't worry, they won't escape us for long."

His cold eyes fell on the grandfather clock on the opposite wall, then back to his adolescent apprentice. "Go sleep, you shall be allowed to stay home for today and rest." Seeing the surprise of the teen his grin darkened. "You fought well tonight, view this as your reward."

Jake, knowing his master's grace would be short-lived, hurriedly bowed and ran towards his room, locking the door behind him.

After all, he wanted to be undisturbed as he contemplated his small bounty.

**-o-**

Rose fully expected to eat lunch alone that day, as Jake had missed during the first two periods, and she had no reason to expect the other two to eat with her. She was stunned to find her usual table occupied by Trixie and Spud, setting her tablet down opposite of them. The afroamerican girl frowned. "Where's Jake?"

The blonde shrugged. "Haven't seen him all morning, no clue what's up. He didn't seem ill yesterday."

"My deepest apologies, I wasn't aware I had to text you every hour and inform you of my health." His sarcastic remark had her jerk around, his frown evident, but so was the mirth in his dark eyes as he sat down to her left, stealing one of her fries as he had just arrived, not bothering to buy himself food. Rose frowned likewise, kicking his shin under the table and having him bend forward, forehead on the tabletop. "What the fuck was that for!"

"Thieves shall be punished" was her only reply as she scooted away, resuming her meal. Trixie raised an eyebrow. _Lovers' quarrel much?_

The blue-eyed girl just smiled to herself as Jake nursed his aching limb, glaring daggers at her.

"Dude, what was wrong?"

Spud's monotonous voice averted his attention and he slowly straightened up. "I got a high fever last night, and only got better a couple hours ago." It was a flat-out lie, but none of them seemed to notice, shrugged, and continued their meal, warding off Jakes's occasional attempts at stealing their food.

Pouting he resigned to an empty stomach, leaning back in his seat slightly and looking at Rose. "What's next?"

"PE" she answered without sparing him a glance, and Trixie groaned. "Right! Today starts swimming season! Dammit, I hate that!"

The Asian raised an eyebrow. "You're in our group?"

"We both are, but you haven't really been paying attention to Spud and me, no surprise you are oblivious as a wall."

He had at least the decency to blush.

**-o-**

Dark brown eyes stared in disdain at the mirror, viewing the deep blue swimsuit she was wearing.

She really hated swimming season.

Her gaze caught Rose's figure on the opposite side of the locker room, her long locks falling down the side of her neck as she applied her sunscreen on her left shoulder, and Trixie's eyes widened at the scarlet dragon mark winding down her upper arm. Turning around she walked towards the girl, grabbing her wrist as she took a closer look at the birthmark. "What the hell is this? That's freaky."

Rose blushed as she craned her neck to look at her birthmark, embarrassed. "I dunno, I've always had it. Is it really that creepy?"

"Not creepy, just freaky as hell. I've never seen one like that... except maybe on Jake."

The dragon paused, staring at the other girl questioningly. "Really? Jake has a dragon birthmark on his shoulder?"

The dark-skinned teen shook her head, smiling slightly as she let go of her pale wrist. "No, on his right wrist, I'm not surprised you've never seen it, he wears long sleeves even during summer." Seeing Rose frown Trixie blinked puzzled. "Something wrong?"

Startled out of her reverie the blonde shook her head slightly, smiling faintly. "No, everything's fine."

The whistle of the PE teacher saved the young dragon from further questions.

**-o-**

Jake stared at the golden apple in his backpack, torn between throwing it away and his curiosity, feeling the inclination to eat it. Biting his lip his hand hovered mere centimeters away from the magical fruit.

And, gulping, he quickly grabbed it and took a few bites out of it, startled at the warm tingle immediately spreading throughout his body. Hearing the whistle of the teacher he quickly swallowed the last bites of the apple, throwing the waste away and running out, stomach already churning with guilt.

He followed Spud, both joining Trixie and Rose at the end of the pool. The girls were smiling and whispering, stopping when the two boys joined, and Trixie gave the blonde a meaningful stare as she nudged her. Rose blushed, turning to Jake.

"C... can I see your right wrist?"

The teen's blood ran cold, but he did his best not to show it as he slowly raised his palm for the girl to view, who frowned. "Weird."

"Gee, thanks a lot."

The dragon just shook her head and pointed at her left shoulder, and his breath caught in his throat as he saw an identical birthmark to his own. Regaining his composure with slight difficulty he forced a smirk on his face.

"Well, that's really weird."

The four of them were saved from further strained conversation as the whistle sounded again, and they were forced to move into lines of five at the end of the pool.

Neither the hunter nor the dragon were able to shake off the image of the other's mark.

**-o-**

_I am so fucking sorry for this delay of 2 years! I have no creative excuses except me being busy with school and haunted by writer's block._

_I hope those of you still interested in this story will review._


End file.
